


That's Why

by Merfilly



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Pepper's miserable. Tony makes it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelilly/gifts).



She had a headache, cramps, and a deadline that wasn't letting her deal with either of them. All she wanted was to get this fiscal plan done so that she could — 

— her thoughts were interrupted by sudden hands on her desk, setting down a cup of hot raspberry leaf tea, a bottle of Midol, and a small box of fancy chocolates.

Pepper's eyes came up to find Tony looking hopeful the offerings were accepted, and she had to smile. "How did you know?" 

"I peeked in; you looked miserable. Jarvis helped me place why."

That was why she loved him.


End file.
